The present invention relates to toilets, and more particularly to such toilets which combine several functions.
Toilets are widely known and used for sanitary purposes in dwellings of various types. In many instances it is desirable or even necessary to make such toilets which occupy as little space as possible. It is to be understood that it is desirable to further improve such toilets in the sense of reducing a space and increasing convenience of its use, as well as making them a universal device.